


Rise of The Wolves

by BGAL



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Love, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGAL/pseuds/BGAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things have been happening in Westeros since Eddard Stark, Warden of the North was executed in King’s Landing. People are disappearing and there have been sightings of direwolves wandering through the outskirts of towns all throughout the north. And strangest of all, things that were once dead are rising again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catelyn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3. I would really appreciate in comments/criticisms. I will be adding more characters as they come up in the narrative. Not a hundred percent sure of where I'm going to take this but It has been stuck in my head for a while.  
> All the characters belong to George R.R. Martin and the brilliant world that he created.

Her heart aches. That’s the only way she could describe it, the only name she could put on this immeasurable grief that weighed down on her soul day and night. How long had it been since the rider came with the dreadful news?

She looked at the men seated around her. The bannermen of House Stark. Her husband’s men. No, Robb’s men, her son’s men. She listened to their conversation half-heartedly. She’s in no mood to discuss strategies and battles and kings. And despite the fact that the bannermen of the north have come to respect her during the many years of her marriage to their liege lord, not all of them always valued her opinion as much as her husband and son. Besides, what does it matter now? Ned, her love, is gone.

She almost started to resent them and their talk of battles to be won and kings to swear fidelities to. How can they move on so quickly? Do their hearts not ache with loss as hers does? Does the mere thought of having to exist in this life without Eddard Stark leave them breathless, terrorized, and grasping for something to keep from sinking into the depths of grief.

She knows they loved him. She knows that they want justice for his death. Mayhap, she wants someone else to shoulder this burden with her, to feel the paralyzing pain that she feels. She knows Robb does, but he has to be strong for his men. He can’t show his grief like he wants to. She is alone in this.  
She startles when she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see her son staring at her with a concerned look on his face “Mother?”  
The bannermen were all regarding her with expectant faces as if waiting for a response.

“My lords, please forgive me, I’m afraid my mind was distracted for a moment and I did not hear your question.”

  
“There is nothing to forgive my lady,” Lord Umber said. “We were discussing the issue of the two Baratheons that claim the throne and your son asked your opinion.

  
She paused briefly and was just beginning to respond when a great commotion went up and terrorized cries of “wolf!” could be heard in men in the camp.  
Her first thought was Greywind. Most of the men had become used to his presence during these long months but he could sometimes startle someone if he caught them unaware. It seemed that everyone else here had the same thought. They all looked to Robb. But that thought died as quickly as it came for Greywind was lying right at Robb’s feet, having not moved and inch in all the commotion.  
A man came barreling through and fell to his knees exhausted. He looked as if he just ran through the whole camp.

“Lord Stark…it’s a…it’s a…a wolf my lord! In the camp!” He regained enough breath to speak now but still had a look of pure terror on his face. “At first we thought it was yours mi lord,” he continued panicked. “I’ve never seen such a thing. It’s…”

  
“It’s what?! Spit it out man!” Lord Umber yelled impatiently. But before the man could continue. She heard Robb gasp behind her. “Gods!”

She followed his gaze and had to stifle a gasp herself. There was no doubt that this massive creature was a direwolf but there was also no doubt this wolf could be confused with Greywind. She had gotten quite acquainted with Greywind during Robb’s campaign and while his size was intimidating, it no longer frightened her. But this wolf that stood before him made Greywind look like a mere pup. His paws alone was at least twice the size of her head and he nearly towered over every man present save Greatjon. His coat was black with a single white streak across his neck. His eyes, however, were the most striking. They were a dark grey but when the light of the fire hit them, they lit up like the moon in a dark sky. The wolf was terrifying and captivating all at the same time. That, however, was not the reason she had her eyes locked with the wolf since it stepped into their circle. It was what he carried in his mouth that had caught her attention. Robb put her thoughts to words before she could voice them herself. “Ice."

She sat with Ned enough times in the Godswood to recognize the greatsword on site.

“Lady Stark! Don’t get any closer!” She hadn’t even realized she had begun to move toward the beast. She looked behind her to see Theon with his bow raised and aimed toward the wolf.

  
“He won’t hurt me,” she said in a calm voice.

  
“My lady, you don’t kno…”

  
“Lower your bow Theon,” Robb commanded in a soft but firm voice. “He will not harm my lady mother.”

  
Both Robb and Greywind now stood beside her, the wolf was about ten paces away. There was a stillness in the air, as if everyone was waiting for something. Finally, the wolf took a step toward them. His legs were so long that it only took two steps to close the distance that separated them.  
He stood still for only a moment before he lowered the sword to the ground at Robb’s feet. The wolf backed off and sat down in front of Ned’s sword. Robb kneeled slowly and picked the sword up with both hands. It was a little disconcerting seeing something that was almost attached to her husband in her son’s hands.

  
“Lord Stark, there’s something tied to the hilt,” Lady Mormont said.

  
She was so focused on the wolf that she hadn’t noticed. She watched as Robb turned the sword upright. There was a scroll and a blue rose. Her heart stopped. Could it be? She didn’t dare speak the words because the pain was too much. One look at Robb’s face and she knew he shared her desperate thoughts. She found herself silently changing please, please, please….  
His hands wrapped round the hilt and unbound the scroll. She watched his face as he read for any sign, any clue, that the message was of his father, her husband. Her heart lurched at the look of disappointment that flashed in his eyes but before she could lay a hand on his shoulder his expression change.

  
“Robb? What does it say?

  
Instead of speaking he just handed her the scroll. Her hands shook as she read.

  
 _Winter is coming and all that was once dead will rise again_


	2. Catelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who commented/critiqued. I really appreciated it!

Her legs ached from kneeling for so long but she refused to rise. The little meadow she found away from the camp was no sept but it would have to do. She needed to pray. She had been praying for so long that her thoughts had begun to blur together. The events of last night still plagued her mind. The lords were nearly up till sunrise arguing about the meaning of the message.

 

Lord Umber, ever faithful to Ned, boisterously proclaimed that the Lord of Winterfell still lived. The other lords, had their doubts. If she were honest with herself, she would have her doubts too but the hope that rooted in her chest when she read those words would not leave her.

 

“We can’t put our trust in a scroll and a winter rose,” said Lord Bolton. “It could be a Lannister trick.”

 

“Of what sort!” Lord Umber protested. “There is nothing in the note besides the Stark words and a pledge to rise again. How can it be a trick? The blade, the words, the rose…they all point to Winterfell, to Lord Stark!”

“May I remind you Lord Umber,” Lord Karstark said coolly. “ It was the Lannisters who last possessed Lord Stark’s sword. Enough people saw his head fall in Kings Landing. I believe in a lot of things but a headless man rising from the dead is not among them.”

At that the direwolf had sprung from his spot at her feet and growled menacingly in Lord Karstark’s face.

 

“Enough!” Robb said gruffly.

Much like herself, he had been silent for most of the conversation. He rose and began pacing slowly back and forth, Greywind following closely behind him. The wolf back away from Karstark and sat once again at her feet.

 

“I would be lying if I said that I didn't believe that the message was of my father” Robb said gravely. “But, we also must be cautious. This is a time of war and it is dangerous to trust too easily. There is nothing we can do about the message but wait and see if time unveils its meaning."

 

“What of the wolf My Lord?” said the Greyjoy boy.

Everyone looked at the wolf who had laid his head at her feet. It was strange that she wasn't afraid. She almost felt comforted by his presence.

 

Robb regarded the wolf at her feet. “He has not harmed anyone here. Greywind would have reacted if he saw him as a threat. If it chooses, it can stay. Inform the men not to provoke him.”

Robb walked towards her and knelt to kiss her head “I shall retire for the evening. If any of you have need of me, I shall be in my tent.”

Even after Robb left. The men continued to argue but she found herself tired also and stood to make her way towards her tent for the evening. She had only taken a few steps before she realized she was being followed. She turned to see the wolf following closely behind her. Once again she was struck at how comfortable she felt in its presence. She felt safe, protected.

 

As she laid down for the night, her thoughts continued to rush about her head. They continued to rush even now as she kneeled in the meadow. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to believe, she wanted to hope. But she could not go through the loss of her husband twice. A twigged snapped behind her and she whipped her head around. The wolf sat only a few paces from her regarding her with his grey eyes.

“It seems you've become my new friend.” She held out her arm and he nuzzled her hand. He curled up at her side and laid his head in her lap. She sat stroking his head absentmindedly. “Have you seen my husband? Do you know of his fate? Is he alive?” The wolf cocked his head to the side and for a moment she thought he understood her.

 

“I've gone mad! How can you possibly understand me?”

 

“He understands more than you think Lady Stark.”

 

She whipped her head around to look behind her and came face to face with someone she thought she would never see again in her life time. She suddenly heard a terrible scream. She didn't realize it was her until she began to pass out.


	3. Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's taken me so long to update. I have had some personal and family health issues. This chapter is very short but I have already started the next one and I plan for that one to be a lot longer. Once again, critiques are welcome! Thanks guys!

No one went near the man save himself, and those who did to bring food, quickly fled. The mood throughout camp was as tense as bow string. His mother was still recovering from the shock in her tent. Even though he knew it was selfish, he wished his mother was with him for this. While he had become more confident in his role as Lord of Winterfell, his mother had been a constant presence and support since his father left for King’s Landing. He needed her, especially now.

He had only seen the man once today and that was when he was being escorted into camp. He had been breaking his fast with his bannerman he heard a scream so terrible that it made his blood curdle. He and nearly half the men in the camp went running toward the source of the sound only to find his mother had fainted, her face pale as snow and an unfamiliar looking man standing over her. He immediately thought the worst and had instinctively drawn his sword before the thought even came to his mind.  
He was already calculating how to get to the man without harming his mother when he heard the booming voice of Lord Umber behind him.

“Gods! It’s...it’s...stay your sword Robb. You can’t kill this man.”  
He whirled around on the Greatjon. “What do you mean I can’t kill this man! This man harmed my mother and any attack against my mother, the Lady of Winterfell, is an attack against myself!”

“You don’t understand my lord. He---”  
“Was found standing over my mother. I understand perfectly!”  
He was so focused on the Greatjon that he didn't see the man that had separated himself from the gathered crowd make his way to where he and the Greatjon stood.  
He then bent his knee and respectfully said “My Lord.”

It took a few moments to realize that he was not addressing his courtesies to him but to the mysterious visitor instead.  
He recognized the man immediately. Rodwell was his name. He was as Winterfell man; he knew that for sure. He was quite old though and like Old Nan had been a part of Winterfell for so long that he couldn't remember him not being in Winterfell. He had to be too old for fighting but he carried himself like a man young. 

“You dare to show your courtesies to someone other than your liege Lord?”Robb said coolly. 

“No, I kneel only before my liege.” The many did not turn an eye to Robb. He kept his gaze on ‘the stranger almost as if he was in a trance. 

“My Lord.” the man said again, still kneeling before the man. 

Although he was thoroughly annoyed, he looked curiously at the stranger. There was something odd that struck him about the man, something familiar. He almost felt as if he had seen him before, but he failed to place it.  
“Who are you?” he said to the man. 

The man turned his steel grey eyes to him for the first time and smiled wryly. “Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell….”


End file.
